Diantha Baskerville
''' 002lT0r1gy6Nnt452aB51&690.jpg 12f99fcc90826b8a6b1adc09b1997f54.jpg First Name' ''Diantha 'Last Name' Baskerville 'IMVU Name' VelvitPearl 'Nicknames' ( This part is is optional, some are called Madd dog, tiger, or even kitten. ) 'Age' DOB:-''' August 1st 'Age:-' 23 (By earth standards) '''Gender Female 'Height' 5ft11 'Weight' 11st Race/Physiology Race:- ''Berserkerian'' Planet:-''' Bersa '''Appearance:- ''Compared to other races such as humans Berserkerians are often taller than some of there other intergalactic counterparts with the average height over the entire planet being 5ft11 for Females and 6ft6 for the Males. Apart from their height the most significant trademark for this race is the often elaborately designed masks that they adorn upon there faces.'' History & Culture:- ''Compared to other races the Berserkerians are a relatively unknown race that tend to keep to themselves on there home planet of Bersa. The way these people live has before now been described as "Medieval" "Oddities" and sometimes "Balanced" due to the way that the people of this land treat nature as an equal and not simply as something to be used like many other faces had done before them, For example Berserkerians only use living creatures for transportation creatures that they have gained the respect and trust of, their homes and cities move with the landscape of the land incorporating the natural environment such as trees in to the structures to create anything from a simple humble home in to a grand cathedral of immense beauty.'' The governing of this planet is run under a singular ruler the illustrious Queen of Bersa. Though there is indeed a royal family and monarchy this planet is by no means a dictatorship, the Queen herself is a beloved leader known for her strength, understanding and connection to the land provoking much respect from her people.''Just like the rest of her people the Queen of Bersa adorns a mask of her own that hides her face, for this planet and its people their faces are the most singularly personal and sacred part of the body for the Berserkerians believe that their bodies are a part of Bersa itself and that the face is a reflection of the planets sole that gave life to them. As a result of this not a single person outside of this race knows what the face of a Berserkerian looks like, though this has lead to many a speculation and story about what it is that lays behind the masks of these otherwise unknown people. One popular theory is that a Berserkerian's face reveals everything you could ever know about that individual such as rank, area of birth and even the strength of bod they have to Bersa though there are also others that say they have no face at all. The people of Bersa are often conservative with their attitudes to the outside world and as such prefer to have no association with other races (that is unless they of the rare few that are either sent out in to the galaxy in search of knowledge, information and sometimes politics or offer themselves for the task at hand) Part of the reason behind this Races seclusion to the rest of the known universe is due to some of the few interactions that had occurred with "Alians" on their planet. Due to the size of the Berserkerians they were seen as a threat to those who had landed on the planet and treated the land as nothing but a natural resource to be used and consumed, when denied access to the land by the planets Queen those who had landed decided to try and take what did not belong to them by cutting down the wildlife and destroying the land. Filled with anger and loathing for these foreigners the Berserkerians took up arms against the battleship that had landed.... The those who lived upon Bersa fought like that of beasts, beings of immense natural ability, hunting down those who damaged the lands they called equal like that of pack animals moving perfectly in-tune to one another. needless to say that due to a huge lack of knowledge about the Berserkaerians and their potential weakness almost the entirety of those on the ship were killed with only a handful escaping, those that did escape dubbed these people as "Berserkers" a name that for some stuck. 'Abilities:-''' 'Behaviour/Personality' Apperance As is trademark of her people Diantha is never seen without her races traditional elaborate and often exquisite masks that are made of an organic substance that adapts unequally to each user that can only found on Bersa making the Berserkerian's the only race to poses this sacred substance. Dianthas mask itself often takes up the conjurations of black and gold with a look that some have described as a 'Griffin' especially when the golden ears erect upon her mask. Diantha is a tall woman that often dresses in well tailored clothing that sits flush against her body when not in her operatives suit, this clothing normally consists of tail coats, embroidered linen/silks & Armor, leather and precious metals that were in abundance on her flourishing planet. however more often then not Diantha would keep the the color schismatics of White, Black and Gold. 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation/Rank' Operative- 3rd Class Fighting Style ( Brief explination on your fighting style, or detialed.) 'Weapon of Choice' Bladed whip:-''' This being Diantha's first choice of weapon the bladed whip is made of a derivative substance to the mask her people adorn, this means that this whip has the ability to adapt to the whim of its sole user an example of such is when concealing the whip it seems like that of soft leather but when bide can produce spines or blades or an offensive attack. 'Twin Blades:-' These blades often hang on either side of Diantha's hip with their decorative hilts often in full display where as the engraved blade is often in its sheath. the blades themselves are two of the same short sword that when attached together make a single weapon, however this is something Diantha rarely ever dose. 'Arcane Bow:-' The Arcane Bow is Dianthas least used weapon despite her high capability in using it. The Arcane Bow is capable of shooting over substantial distances as well as having arrows capable of different things. however these arrows can only be found on Bersa and are the only ones compatible for this angelic appearing bow. 'Hidden Heal Daggers:-' Unlike her other weapons Diantha's hidden daggers are not originally from her own planet and are inn fact something that she picked up on her travels as a useful peace of kit. Inventory Scales: 1500 THIS DOESN'T NEED TO BE TOUCHED UNTILL YOU ACTUALLY START TO RP ( Everyone starts off with 1500 scales, depeding on what items you have subtract them towards the items you obtain. Abilities(2) Means of Transportation ''Berserkerian's might be a some what unknown race in the greater view of things, however it is undeniable that they have an unbreakable bond with nature and as such have an uncanny ability to understand both fauna and flora. '' '' be78906562e928fdb0358e00cb18c92d.jpg|Smaller beasts often used for transportation on Bersa 50fb1798c77dbdc49987868e912348ac.jpg|Smaller beasts often used for transportation on Bersa 65d628f451d0d1d2e81b5aad1352466e.jpg|Smaller beasts often used for transportation on Bersa a5d1c7ae2014f41188beafbcbafdfa26.jpg|Smaller beasts often used for transportation on Bersa ''As a 'result of this bond to the natural world Berserkerian's are able to quickly establish bonds with creatures and often are granted the ability to back them based on a mutual respect for one another, this is also the way many Berserkerian's get around on their home planet, though it is also very common to become united with a single beast in anresult of this bond to the natural world Berserkerian's are able to quickly establish bonds with creatures and often are granted the ability to back them based on a mutual respect for one another, this is also the way many Berserkerian's get around on their home planet, though it is also very common to become united with a single beast in an ' ''unbreakable bond that is only broken when either party returns to Bersa. Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' ( As we seek skilled rpers, this still can be done as you go along in the story ) 'Roleplay Selection' * Division One: Episode VI: The Way of the People.. 'APPROVED BY' One Admin approval Lord Seri Category:RPC